


Don't Be Shy

by blue_sweater



Series: Sexually Liberated Darcy Lewis [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Card Games, F/M, Hotel Sex, Multi, Poker, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeur kink, followed by deliberate voyeurism, sorta - Freeform, the best kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve accidentally sees something he shouldn't, but the consequences are incredible. Good thing he isn't a prude, or this could have gotten really awkward. </p>
<p>Pre-established Darcy/Thor, inviting Steve to spend some quality time. Anon prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Shy

**Author's Note:**

> hey kids! I got a really sweet prompt on my [tumblr](http://blue--sweater.tumblr.com) which asked for Thor/Darcy/Steve and didn't specify anything else, so I just made this up as I went along.  
> If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry! This was written intermittently instead of in one long sitting like I usually do, so I hope it's alright.  
> To the anon that asked, I hope you like it! I didn't know if you wanted porn or plot so there is a healthy amount of each :)  
> title and lyrics from the xx's song 'do you mind'. sexy song.  
> thanks for reading!

_Do you mind if I take you home tonight?_

_Stay another day, if that's okay_   
_Tell me baby, would you mind_   
_if I take you home with me where no one can see?_

* * *

 

She'd always had really grabby hands. Not inappropriately so, but Steve kind of liked it anyway. She was one of few people who invaded his personal space and got away with it. Always poking, prodding, pulling annoyed faces at his muscles before squeezing them and muttering, "No fair."

It made him smile. She wasn't trying to be his friend, or to bother him. It's just the way she was. She'd waltz in and pick stuff up off the desk, put it somewhere else, putting her fingerprints on everything. He didn't know if it was some sort of nervous thing, like she did it to keep herself distracted, or so she wouldn't have to make eye contact. Or maybe she was just naturally curious about everything, wanted to touch.

One day when she was playing with a photo frame on Phil's desk, he said, "You're very tactile."

"Am I? Why’s that?"

"You touch everything."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him and grinned. "Yeah I do."

He tried not to laugh. "Why, though?"

"Just a habit," she shrugged. "Before I got my glasses I couldn't see shit, so I think it started when I was a kid."

As she spoke, she fiddled with the bonsai tree on the desk, before Coulson came in and told her to leave it alone.

That was one of the first proper conversations they’d had, and after that it was easier to speak with her.

He noticed her more and more around the tower, despite the fact Jane had been sent by SHIELD to investigate the bifrost in Europe. Turned out she was still assisting the scientists, only now she was hired by Stark Industries and was getting paid to do it. Of course she had stayed.

She was independent and got along well with everybody, but Steve rarely saw her apart from Thor. The two were good friends, and since Thor and Jane's relationship had come to an end (what with the two of them deciding that it was probably for the best), Darcy had been there for him.

Steve was a little jealous. He knew he had his own friends – he had Sam, and he had Natasha – but they had commitments other than Steve. It was a silly thing to say, but the way Darcy looked after Thor, the way she devoted so much time to their friendship – well, Steve missed having a friend like that, someone who was always there.

Thor was pretty touchy-feely, too, so it made sense that the two of them got along. Always shoving each other, playing with each other, tickle attacks and piggy backs. One time she tried to carry him to the kitchen on her back, and she made it about five steps before collapsing to the floor in a fit of laughter, with Thor doing his best not to crush her on the way down.

Thor spoke nothing but good things about her. Her opinions mattered to him and he was always talking about the latest movie they had watched or place they had visited. Steve would listen and smile and nod, and if Darcy was there she would fill in the gaps. They were three people from very different worlds; sometimes communication was difficult. But Steve got the gist of most of it.

* * *

Darcy regularly organised hangouts for anybody in the tower who wasn't busy on Friday nights. Sometimes it was movies, other times it was video games. Steve wasn't great at Nintendo but he was still better than Bruce, which had to count for something. Tonight, Darcy had brought out a flash poker set, proclaiming that tonight was Poker Night.

Steve could hardly resist a game of poker, he used to be good at it in the day. Tony, Natasha, Clint, Sam and Maria joined in. Bruce had been around, but had already turned in for the night.

Thor didn't know how to play, so Darcy agreed to help him. They would make up a team, and all the others would play solo. It was fair enough.

Tony was nowhere near as good at poker as he pretended to be, and even though they were only playing with a combination of poker chips and chocolate buttons, he was betting everything – his laptop, his car, his custom motorbike, his third-favourite suit, his least favourite Iron Man suit. A night at the Presidential Suite at St. Regis. A _week_ at the Presidential Suite at St. Regis.

Clint won Tony's motorbike, and Natasha had come very close to winning her very own Iron Man suit. The others bet he wouldn't cook dinner on Sunday night. Tony lost, and promised to make grilled cheese.

The night went along well – there were no major arguments, no clashing of heads. It didn't always happen that way, but since Darcy had been around everybody seemed a little more light-hearted, a little less prone to fist-fighting. Natasha never stooped that low (or nobody dared to fight her), but occasionally Thor would get a little too aggravated and start a fight.

But tonight, he was quite placid, happy to sit with Darcy and whisper their game plan as they played. As he glanced at them, Steve noticed that Thor's lips were brushing her ear, only slightly, and he could see the goosebumps rise on the pale skin of Darcy's arms. He was sitting on her other side, but Thor was speaking so softly that Steve couldn't hear what he was saying.

A moment later, Steve saw Thor's hand at the edge of his periphery slide smoothly over Darcy's thigh.

Steve glanced around the table, but nobody else had noticed. Thor was very sneaky for a man of his size. Nobody thought anything of the two of them whispering because they had been all night. Steve was the only one who knew that something had changed.

Thor's hand lay heavy on her leg, unmoving. Darcy was wearing loose cotton shorts and a plain white shirt, and little else. Her skin was smooth, and soft. In that moment, Steve really wanted to see how it felt – how she felt, under his touch. Did Thor do this often? Were they _together_?

Steve shifted in his seat. He had been staring for too long. Whatever they did in their own time was their own business. He shouldn’t be surprised, they were always around each other, always touching each other. But until now it had been mild, playful stuff.

Steve tried to concentrate on the game, and at one stage Sam said that he was impressed with Steve's poker face. "Thought you'd give it away every time," he said.

"You'd be surprised at the secrets I could keep," Steve replied smartly.

The game went on, and every now and then Steve's eyes would drift just far enough to see what Thor was doing. Not that he wanted to watch, but it was difficult to look away. He was rubbing circles into her skin, still whispering every now and then in her ear. Occasionally, her cheeks would glow soft pink as she blushed.

It was all very high-school until Steve heard her take a sharp breath, and he looked down to see Thor's hand had crept up the loose cotton shorts, and his fingertips were out of sight. Steve didn't have to be a genius to know where they were, given Darcy's response. Her spare hand was white-knuckled on the edge of her seat, her other hand holding the cards up in front of her face so nobody else could see the way her eyelashes fluttered when Thor's hand moved in a particular way.

Steve could feel his own pants tightening, and quickly moved his eyes back to his own cards. It was such a dangerous thing to do at the table with several of the country's best soldiers and assassins. They must both know the risk of being caught.

Only Steve could hear the tiny noises that slipped from her mouth, as she bit her lip trying to hold it in. Whatever Thor was doing, it was proving very difficult for Darcy to keep herself under control.

Steve was so enthralled by Darcy that he had almost forgotten about Thor. His eyes flicked up, and Steve froze as he realise Thor was watching him. Thor knew he could see.

Would he be upset? Angry? Maybe, but he started it – and Steve was only looking –

Thor didn't get upset. Or angry. In fact, a moment later, he gave Steve the smallest of smiles, and then did something to Darcy that made her gasp so loud she had to cover it with a fake cough. Thor leaned to whisper in her ear again, and then her eyes went wide, and she turned her face to Steve.

Steve looked away. He didn't want to watch her get embarrassed, or ashamed. He could apologise later. It was the right thing to do, despite the fact this was primarily Thor's fault for baiting him.

At least, that was Steve's plan, until Darcy's hand reached over to his own, on his lap. Her fingers carefully twisted around his, and they were close enough that nobody else could see. Steve was frozen for a moment, but recovered quickly, moving his hand to better accommodate hers. From then on, every time Thor moved his hand, Darcy would squeeze Steve's, using him to ground herself, keep her control.

Steve felt his heart rate increasing, and he stayed perfectly still as her hand left his to graze down his leg, dangerously close to his cock.

Okay, he wasn’t certain before. He _could_ have been mistaken, could have completely misread the signs, but _that_ wasn’t something he could take the wrong way.

Steve was hardly paying attention when he won the week's stay at the St. Regis.

"Holy _shit_ , Cap. That room cost me almost one hundred K," said Tony, as he stared at Steve's hand now on the table.

"And that's not even including room service," said Clint, as he offered a fist for Steve to bump.

Steve shrugged and grinned nonchalantly.

"Room service? Nah, the guy eats six meals a day! That's gonna cost me at least _two_ hundred –”

Steve took the prize (a piece of paper with Tony's promise in writing: _I will pay for Steven Grant Rogers to stay at the Presidential Suite for seven nights_ ) and didn't win anything else for the evening, other than a few plastic poker chips and a handful of chocolate pieces. Darcy's hand left his leg as he stood up, and when he looked he saw that Thor's hand was in his pocket, his other arm around Darcy's shoulders as he said casually, "You must invite us all to visit you in your lovely suite."

"I might do," he said. "I'm not sure I like you all that much."

There was a combination of groaning and laughing around the table. Darcy poked his side. "Aw, come on. You like _me_ , dontcha?"

The way her big blue eyes stared at him was enough to give him pause. He would usually have had a smart response but after what had just happened, he wasn't sure her intentions were merely friendly. He knew exactly what would happen if he took her back to the suite.

Tony spoke up, distracting Steve from his thoughts. "The rookie's mooching, Cap. She only wants to see the hotel, she doesn't actually want to spend time with you."

Steve grinned. "Y'know, I think I'd be alright with that. We could watch that show you told me about."

Darcy made an excited noise, grabbing at his hand. "Firefly! Or – wait, was it Firefly?" she pondered, turning to Thor. "It might have been X-Files. Or Batman –"

Thor pulled a face. "Don't look at me, I don't know."

"Oh, come on. I _know_ you've seen a few episodes of Batman."

The rest of them began to gather their winnings. By the end, Maria had a gift voucher at Sak's and Sam had lost a bet and had to go on a date with Natasha.

("I was probably going to ask anyway."

"Sure you were, buddy.")

As the crowd peeled off, Steve waited patiently as Tony called the hotel.

"Yeah – Tony Stark. I have a standing reservation, but it’s not me who’s staying. Steven Rogers, with guest. Probably. Great, thank you. Pleasure doing business with you," He put his phone away. "Good news, the suite is yours, for a whole week."

Steve smiled, a little too smug. "Excellent. Thanks, Tony."

"Thanks, schmanks. I was going there myself, and now I'm –"

"Stuck in your teeny-weeny multi-million dollar penthouse?" said Darcy, butting in. "Woe is you."

Tony very maturely stuck his tongue out before walking away, leaving Steve with Darcy and Thor, who was still sitting at the table.

"So," said Darcy, slipping her hand back into his, where it had been before. "Still reckon you'd like me to join you?"

Steve glanced over at Thor. "What's the catch?"

He smiled. "No catch."

"You guys have some sort of thing going on, though."

Darcy looked real innocent as she replied. "We've got a bit of a thing. But Thor's good at sharing, aren't you?" she said, glancing at him.

"Indeed," he said, as he watched her. Steve could see the way his eyes travelled over Darcy's body. "Not to mention that Darcy enjoys being watched."

"Thor!" she exclaimed, reaching over to slap him. "Don't say that!"

"What?" he laughed, dodging her pathetic attempt to silence him. "It's true, you become far more excited when you know there is a voyeur."

Darcy was still trying to make him stop talking when Steve's mouth twitched into a smile. "Is that so?" he asked, staring at Darcy. "So that's what you were up to just now."

Thor grinned back, as he tugged Darcy into his lap so she would stop moving, wrapping his arms round her tiny waist. "Perhaps. I admit, it was not my intention, not at first. But you would not believe how wet she became when I told her you could see us –"

"Thor!" she said, "God, no need to be crude about it!"

"Well, we weren't exactly subtle," he replied, eyes glancing to her lips. Steve knew that if he didn't say something soon, he would be spending the night alone, and these two would find their own amusement elsewhere.

He didn't spend too much time thinking about it. "Come back to the hotel," he said. "Both of you."

Darcy's eyes went a little wider as she stared at him. "Really?"

"Ninety five, not dead," he said, holding his hand out to her. "C'mon, we'll get one of Tony's boys to drive us there. It's not far."

Darcy took his hand and pulled Thor along behind her. "I have always wanted to stay at St. Regis."

"Good thing I like you, then."

* * *

The reception was, as expected – huge, old-fashioned, shiny. Darcy was also doing exactly what Steve thought she would: running her hands over every surface, touching everything, leaving her small fingerprints on the finely polished marble benches and on glass tables, playing with the material of the chairs.

Steve organised the room while Thor and Darcy explored the vast lobby. It didn't take long, and soon they were heading up to the top floor, to their own suite.

The concierge told them to call if they needed anything. Steve had a small bag with most everything he needed. He could go back to the tower for spare clothes tomorrow.

Darcy was overwhelmed by the room, profusely swearing and gasping at the expensive furniture, the wonderful views, the _bathroom_ oh my god – Steve smiled as she ran about the place, throwing herself onto the couch and the bed and groaning.

“This place smells like money,” she said, breathing in deeply as she kicked her shoes off and dug her toes into the soft carpet.

Steve was inclined to agree. He wasn’t a big fan of huge expenses but he could probably get used to this. It was pretty comfortable, if a bit lavish. Thor seemed right at home, Steve supposed that being a prince made him quite accustomed to the finer things in life.

Darcy probably would have kept on exploring, but when she walked past Thor he grasped a hold of her hand and pulled her into his arms. Darcy made a surprised sound but didn’t fight it, giggling as Thor held her tightly.

“Oh, whatever shall I do now,” she said mockingly.

“I can think of a number of things,” said Thor, and Steve could hear the change in tone. It was still playful, but his voice was lower, his eyes dragging over Darcy’s body in his arms. He held her so that her back was against his front, and he pressed his lips to her temple.

"What say you, Steve?" asked Thor, looking to him as he raked his hands over Darcy's body. "Would you like to try?"

Steve had to really reign in his self-control. "I think I'd like to watch, first," he said, and Darcy's eyes went wide.

That was a white lie. He wanted nothing more than to touch her, taste her, make her cry out his name. But he knew that doing this, watching her – that would make her lose her mind, and that was something he really wanted to see.

"Steve," she said, softly – almost a little uncertain.

"Do you want me to watch?" he asked, stepping forward to brush the hair from her eyes, gently touching her soft skin.

Her eyes closed as she tried to concentrate long enough to get an answer. "Yes – but – but I want you, after -"

Her sentence trailed off so Steve picked up. "After Thor?"

She nodded, and Thor laughed.

"Are you certain you'll be able to handle it, little one?" he asked. "I don't expect the Captain will be done with you so quickly. Nor I, for that matter."

Darcy smiled at that, too. "I know. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think I could take it."

"Even so," Thor said, tipping her chin up so he could see her eyes, leaning over her shoulder. "If you do decide you have had enough –”

"I'll let you know," she said, soft and reassuring. Steve imagined they’d had this conversation before, the way she so calmly accepted what he was saying. And Thor was right – the two of them were unnaturally big and strong, and had the potential accidentally injure her if they lost control.

Thor leaned closer to press his lips to hers, the first real kiss Steve had seen them exchange. He took a step back, finding himself a seat as he watched them. Darcy turned in Thor's arms, reaching up to hold onto his shirt and pull herself closer, up on her toes as she tried to reach him. Thor had one hand behind her head, cradling her as he threaded his fingers through her dark hair and the other was roaming down her back, further down to grasp at her ass, fingers digging into her soft flesh and making her moan into the kiss.

Steve was pleasantly surprised at how much he enjoyed watching. He was usually pretty hands on when it came to sex but this wasn't awful – in fact, it was fascinating. He had never been able to see so much detail in it before, it was always a blur, a haze of heat and sweat and skin. But from where he sat now, watching the two of them, he could really appreciate just how beautiful they both were.

By this stage, Darcy had managed to pull Thor's shirt from his body and was running her hands along his perfectly panelled body. Steve knew that his body was good, but he wasn't a god. Thor was literally impossible, he was unbelievably good looking and in any other situation Steve would have been jealous that Darcy was touching Thor and not himself, but Darcy had been the one to invite him here. She wanted him to see this.

Thor removed the borrowed cardigan from Darcy's body before lifting her shirt over her head. She was only wearing a plain white bra beneath, but when the shorts fell off and she had matching white lacy panties on, Steve knew he was in trouble.

Unable to help himself, he swore beneath his breath, hand moving to the growing tent in his trousers as he said, "Goddamn, Darce. You're beautiful."

Her reaction was delayed, but she turned to look over her shoulder at him. Her lips were parted, her eyes latching onto his as she looked almost surprised – but only for a moment, because Thor had begun to kiss her neck, tugging gently at her hair so her body arched, giving him access to the pale expanse of skin at her throat.

Thor glanced at him for a moment before a wicked grin spread across his face and he said in a low voice, "Perhaps the good Captain would like to see a bit more of you, little one."

Darcy replied but her voice was unsteady. "Yeah?"

" _Yeah_ ," Thor repeated teasingly. "Come here."

She let herself be drawn in close for another deep kiss, and then Thor was moving them until they were seated on the couch, and arranging them so that Darcy was seated in his lap, facing away from him. Facing Steve.

The confidence she had been radiating before was less, now. She seemed far more self-conscious, her legs pressed together as Thor kissed at her neck, his hands still roaming her body.

“Don’t be nervous,” he said softly, and Steve had a sudden thought.

“Have you done this before?” he asked. “With a third person?”

Darcy shook her head very slightly.

He was surprised. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because she was so flirtatious, carried herself with such confidence and ease, he had assumed that she was experienced. She had asked him, he assumed she knew what she was doing.

Thor was kissing her gently, caressing her, trying to help her relax. “She wouldn’t have asked anybody else,” he said, between soft kisses to her neck and shoulder. “She’s wanted you for a while, Steven. Wanted to be with you.”

Steve watched as Thor eased her legs apart until she was spread over his lap, and his hand travelled between her soft inner thighs, to the soft patch of white material. He began to stroke her through the panties, and Darcy’s eyes slipped closed at the sensation.

“She wanted you to see her,” continued Thor, voice almost rumbling now. “She nearly came at the table when she knew you were watching her.”

Steve’s eyes fell to where Thor’s hand was moving between her legs, where he pulled the white cloth to the side and pressed his fingers between her slick folds. Darcy gasped, one of her hands flying to grasp at Thor’s arm as he slowly stroked her.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” murmured Thor, as his hand moved in tiny circles around her clit, making her whimper and moan his name.

Steve had to agree. “Gorgeous,” he replied, as he pulled his own hardness out to begin stroking properly, unable to help himself. “Fuck, that’s so pretty, Darce. You’re so damn sweet.”

Darcy moaned as Thor’s fingers delved inside of her, pressing up into her. The pitch of her voice was getting higher.

“So close already?” asked Thor, teasing her. “So impatient, Darcy. I thought you wanted to give the Captain a show.”

Darcy’s eyes flicked open long enough to catch Steve’s, to see his smouldering gaze as he watched her. Thor bit gently at her pulse and said, “Don’t close your eyes.”

Steve wasn’t sure if that was a command for Darcy or for himself, but either way he wasn’t about to look away anytime soon. Thor removed his hand so he could pull her bra and panties off, and slid his own trousers down just far enough to release his own erection.

As Thor lifted Darcy up, and lowered her down onto his cock, she kept her eyes on Steve the whole time. Even when her mouth fell open and a sinful moan left her lips, even as Thor lowered her all the way down until he was fully sheathed, his impressive cock stretching her and filling her completely – she didn’t close her eyes, and Steve could feel his breaths becoming heavier.

Thor was still holding her slightly off his lap, and began to thrust up into her. It was only then that Darcy let her head fall back, moaning as Thor’s slow thrusts burned through her body.

To which he thrust harder, sharper, making her cry out in surprise as he said, “Eyes open, Darcy. Look at Steve.”

It took more concentration than before, but Darcy did her best to lift her head and stare back at Steve, keeping her eyes locked on his, as he watched Thor fuck slowly into her body.

It didn’t take long for her to climax, what with Steve’s intense gaze and Thor’s precise thrusts.

“Come on, Darcy,” Thor said, voice still as smooth and seamless as before. “Let him watch you come. Show him how much you like it when he’s watching you – when he can see all of you.”

Steve had to grip tightly on the base of his own dick so as to save face, because watching Darcy come while being slowly fucked was such a turn on. Her back arched impossibly high, thrusting her breasts upward, her hair spilling over her soft skin which was shiny and pink, her chest heaving as she gasped. Her moans were tight and high, her voice breaking as she cried out at her peak –and only when she came tumbling down did she let her eyes slip shut, losing all ability to control her body.

Steve watched as Thor lavished her with kisses, fucking her just enough to make the orgasm last longer without making her startle. She was breathless, whimpering as he moved inside of her, body shaking as it rode out the waves of the orgasm.

“I want to see you do that again,” said Steve, voice much lower than he had thought it would be. “Want to see you come over and over again.”

“God,” Darcy breathed. “Fuck – Steve, please –”

Thor groaned, lifting Darcy on and off his cock at a leisurely pace. “Begging for Steven already?”

“Yes – please, Thor, I want him,” she replied with a sharp gasp.

“Do you want him to touch you? Or do you want him in your mouth?” asked Thor, voice becoming gradually more of a growl. “I think I’d like to see him plunder your hot little mouth. Watch you moan around him as I make you come all over again.”

Steve swore again. He wasn’t much good with words, but Thor took home Olympic gold for dirty-talk.

Darcy nodded. “Steve – I want you, come here.”

“Don’t want me to watch anymore?” he asked, teasing her just a little.

She groaned as Thor fucked her just a little harder. “God – fucking hell, Steve, get over here –”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he said, standing up and walking over to the couch. Darcy was at near-perfect height from where he stood. She only hesitated to tug at his shirt, until he got the hint and undid the buttons so it was hanging loose, and she could kiss her way down his abdomen to his cock.

When she wrapped her lips around him, Steve was lost. Her mouth was velvet-smooth and hot, molten hot and wet around him. He groaned loudly, and heard Thor chuckle from below.

“She’s rather talented, is she not?” he asked, and Steve was inclined to agree.

Darcy took the lead for a short while, grinding down onto Thor while sucking slow and deep on Steve. She moaned softly when Thor began to thrust up into her, bumping her further forward onto Steve, and the noises she made were wreaking havoc on his self-control.

“Fuck,” Steve breathed, threading his fingers through her hair, over her scalp, watching her as she looked up at him with those huge eyes, from under thick eyelashes as her mouth stretched around him. He wasn’t exactly small either, and Darcy was giving a champion effort, her nose almost buried in the dark hairs of his crotch.

Thor was starting to lose his cool, too. He was thrusting harder and deeper into her, groaning as he bounced her in his lap.

“Feel so good, Darcy,” he growled, as his pace quickened. “So tight around me.”

She moaned in response which made Steve thrust just a little into her mouth. For a moment he was worried he had gone too far, but she wrapped her tongue around him, tugged on his hip, getting him to do it again. He thrust gently and let out a long groan at the way it felt to fuck her soft, red lips.

Seeing that was what made Thor lose his tempo altogether, cursing loudly as he fucked into her hard and fast before burying himself completely, holding her still on his lap as he came hard inside of her.

Steve had to hold Darcy off before he came. Not that finishing in her mouth wouldn’t be great, but he had other ideas. Not to mention it gave Darcy a chance to breathe, rest her shaking legs on the couch as she slumped into Thor’s lap, making the thunder god gasp at the movement.

Thor proceeded to shower Darcy with kisses again, caressing her and holding her close to him. He was incredibly affectionate and it was fascinating to watch him. It was like he was thanking her, appreciating her and checking to make sure she was okay, all at the same time. She kissed back with the same slow movements, until she broke the kiss to look at Steve.

He smiled. “Hey doll.”

“Sorry,” she replied, with a return smile. “I didn’t forget about you, I promise.”

He reached out to touch her cheek softly, running down her neck and tracing her freckles there. “I know,” he said. “I’m patient.”

Thor smirked up at him. “So, my friend. Quite a show?”

“Quite a show indeed,” Steve replied. “But now I think I’d like to show a few of my own tricks.”

Darcy’s eyes lit up.

“Only if you can take it,” he added. Taking Thor was no easy feat. Taking Steve after would be even more impressive.

She nodded, a little too quickly. “Yes – yeah. Of course.”

Steve leaned closer and took her hands. “Excuse me, Thor – I’m taking the lady to bed.”

“By all means, Captain,” Thor replied, helping lift Darcy to her feet. Steve noticed the small noise she made when Thor slipped out of her, and then the louder surprised sound she made when Steve leaned down and lifted her into his arms, carrying her sideways to the bed.

“Your legs were shaking,” he said, as though it needed explanation.

“’M not complaining,” she replied softly, as he lay her down on the soft mattress, before shedding his own clothes.

Once he was naked, he moved onto the bed between her legs, and caressed the skin of her inner thighs as he spread them, running his hands all the way back up her body to run over her breasts, taking them into his hands.

“So beautiful,” he said. He knew he’d said it already, but it was worth saying it again to see Darcy’s skin light up with a blush.

He leaned closer and kissed her properly for the first time, letting their lips slide into place, savouring the gentle gasp and sigh that followed. She weaved her hands around him, holding him close to her, sliding her hands over the panels of his chest, tugging gently at the hair of his nape.

Steve pulled back just slightly to say, “Thank you for letting me watch you.”

She blushed at that, too. “I – I wanted it to be you,” she said. “Thor said I could choose someone and I chose you.”

“I’m honoured,” Steve said, with a smile. “Really.”

“You sure you want Thor’s sloppy seconds?” she asked jokingly, but Steve kissed her silent.

“I’m certain,” he said firmly. “Do you want me to wear a condom?”

“No. Birth control. Clean. I promise.”

“Me too. You sure?”

“If I let Thor come in me and not you, that’ll be playing favourites.”

Steve laughed. “Alright, just checking.”

He was well aware that Thor was watching as he lined himself up and pressed inside of Darcy. Despite the fact that Thor had already been inside of her, she was still tight enough that she felt glorious, her body opening up to him, her insides fluttering around him as she moaned long and slow at the welcome intrusion.

Steve supposed he was about the same size, if a little smaller than Thor. But like this – it was a perfect fit. She was perfect for him. And he honestly didn’t mind that Thor’s come was still inside her. Actually, he sort of liked it. He always used to go second. It was slick and smooth, and he could feel the heat radiating out of her small body as he began to fuck her.

Thor had been slow. Steve was losing his self-proclaimed patience, and decided then and there that he had a whole week in the hotel and he’d fuck her slow later. Right now, he was so turned on from having watched them, and then having fucked Darcy’s mouth, that he was not in any place to go slow.

When Steve pulled out almost all the way and drove back in, Darcy arched and cried, grasping onto the sheets as Steve rested on his haunches and pulled her hips off the bed and began to fuck her with great earnest, driving into her fully each time, setting a brutal pace.

He knew that if he hurt her, she would tell him. But she did no such thing, her body moving in perfect tandem with his as he fucked her. He barely noticed Thor’s presence until the man was moving onto the bed, getting a better place to watch.

“She feels divine, doesn’t she?” he asked, and Steve could only nod. Thor smiled, before turning to Darcy. “And how does it feel to have Steve inside you, little one?”

“Its – ah – fuck, Thor, it’s so good,” she managed, stammering and moaning her way through the words. “ _Jesus_ – Thor – S-Steve, oh my god –”

There weren’t many more words after that. Steve knew he was going to finish soon, and Thor could see it too. Darcy was ready to snap, and all it took was Thor’s hand moving to her apex to rub over her swollen clit to send her over again. Her eyes flew open and she damn near screamed, tightening around Steve, clamping down so hard on him he made a feral groan of his own, before her body went pliant, so open and ready for him –

Steve cried out as he came. “Fuck – fuck, Darce, yes –”

He thrust erratically into her as he came, shaking as her body milked him for all he was worth, stars gathering in the corner of his vision as he slumped over her, panting, their heated and sweaty bodies pressed against each other.

It took Steve a while to get enough of his sense back to get off her. “Sorry – crushing you a little bit.”

Darcy hummed happily. “Mm, no. S’alright.”

Steve moved all the same, because he didn’t want to be the one hogging the girl. He shifted to her other side, and then he and Thor were bracketing her as she lay, getting her breath back. She was still facing Steve, her hand resting on his neck where she had been holding so tightly onto him, and Thor was brushing the messy hair back from her eyes and face, leaving small kisses down the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Steve let his eyes rake over her again. She looked so perfect like this. Warm and weightless and satisfied.

“Do you want a bath?” he asked gently.

“Later,” she replied, drawing him closer. “I’m happy here for a bit.”

Steve left some lazy kisses on her lips and her forehead, and Darcy dozed off like that, her head tucked under Steve’s chin and Thor’s hand resting heavy on her hip.


End file.
